The Feast of the Powerful Axe
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: I have re-typed this! It is now on deviantart at organicpancakes.


**Chapter 1: I am Yumi Jones!**

**The crazy sun hung above the crazy weapon and mister academy. The baby pink haired girl stood at the top of the big staircase. Her sky blue eyes scaled the oddly symmetrical school. She chuckled and slowly walked backwards, forgetting that there were stairs behind her. She tumbled back but was caught by someone.**  
**"Oh! I'm very sorry!"she said as she gained her balance back. She looked at the person who caught her. a tall, pale man, glasses, and a big screw through the side of his head. He was dressed like a doctor.**  
**"Sir, are, are you a teacher here?" the girl asked. The man nodded his head and took a huff of the cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth.**  
**"Yes. I'm Professor Stein. You must be Yumi Jones. Come, follow me."Dr. Stein said and began walking toward the academy. She looked at Dr. Stein confusingly, then followed anyway.**  
**"Ms. Jones, this is Mr. William Zandora. Please, make friends, talk, do whatever teenagers do." Stein said and walked out of the classroom. William was a little taller than Yumi. He had white hair with a tint of sea green. He turned toward her, revealing big brown eyes and a slightly freckled face. He stuttered a little, his face beginning to flush. They stood there, awkward. Yumi was able to feel William's soul energy. William decided to speak first.**  
**"So, you're Yumi Jones? I thought you'd be... different." William said. Yumi stood there, baffled by William's comment.**  
**"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted, her hands balled into fists at her sides.**  
**"Nothing! I was just saying! I thought you'd at least be taller..." he muttered under his breath.**  
**"You're no taller! Why'd Stein put me in a room with YOU? You're just an annoying little brat!" she shouted. She turned her back towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.**  
**"Hey, at least I'm not a spoiled little girl who's parents buy her whatever she wants!" William shouted back and he stormed out of the room. Yumi stood there, shocked, her eyes wide with terror and depression. Stein walked in and toward Yumi, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Was she really crying? And on the first day at the academy?**  
**"Why'd you bring me to him? He's just a kid." she said quietly and walked past Stein.**

**She stood at the top of the academy, feeling the breeze through her hair. She heard footsteps behind her so she turned around quickly.**  
**"Who's there? I can feel your soul energy. Don't hide or I'll be forced to come after you!" She shouted.**  
**"Ya-hoo!" shouted a blue haired boy, and he jumped out of his hiding place. Yumi just stared, confused.**  
**"I'm Black*Star! You are Yumi Jones, I suppose?" he asked.**  
**"Why does everyone know me here? I'm nothing special. Not at all." she said quietly.**  
**Black*Star scoffed. "You may not be famous here, but your parents sure are. They are very well known here. And that's why you are so famous here, also." he explained. Yumi just nodded, listening to Black*Star's rambling about her parents.**  
**"How do you know so many interesting facts about nmy parents, and I just know that they died in a car accident?" Yumi asked quietly. Black*Star looked at her blankly.**  
**"Car accident? No, no, no. They died trying to-"**  
**"Black*Star! Where are you?"shouted a voice, female.**  
**"Tsubaki! Over here!" Black*Star shouted as Tsubaki came into view. Yumi looked out over the ledge toward the setting sun. She sighed, her arms behind her head. Black*Star and Tsubaki were talking about a mission, and a boy. William. She sighed in frustration and began walking toward the ledge, giving Black*Star and Tsubaki a silent wave goodbye, and jumped off the ledge.**

**William wondered the hallways, cursing to himself quietly.**  
**"Are you lost?" Maka asked him. His face flushed and he nodded.**  
**"Don't be embarrassed, it's your first day, right?" Maka chuckled. She led him to Dr. Stein's room. He walked in, seeing Yumi, the first one to class. He sighed loudly and Dr. Stein looked up from a big book, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.**  
**"Ah, William. Just the kid I wanted to see." he said casually, boredom covered his voice. William panicked. Was this about the fight with Yumi? Should he run? Stein gave him an impatient look. William sighed and hung his head, slowly walking toward them.**  
**"The reason I brought you two together... I cannot say. William, you are a meister, Yumi you are a weapon, correct?" Stein started rambling. Yumi and William nodded in sync.**  
**"Yumi, transform. William, when she transforms I want you to catch her. Do NOT drop her." Stein demanded. Yui and William both nodded in sync once more and William grabbed Yumi's hand firmly. A bright light shown and Yumi transformed into a giant axe. Did William find his weapon?**


End file.
